


Guardian

by Baekbunns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, inspired by Dokgo rewind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbunns/pseuds/Baekbunns
Summary: Chanyeol knew that he would do anything to protect Baekhyun. He would do anything to make the boy feel safe, to see a smile on his face again.And if that meant going back in his past, then he was willing to do that. He was willing to do anything to repair the boy's broken soul.





	Guardian

The first time Chanyeol saw him, was in the library. Trying to get books for the upcoming exams, he had been shuffling through the biology shelf, not noticing it when someone came and began doing the same. Busy reading the titles of the books lining the shelf, he hadn’t bothered to take a look at the other person. It took a while for him to realize that the other person was trying to reach for a book that was situated on the topmost shelf. The tips of his fingers reaching out to the book, but failing to capture it successfully.

Probably that was what caught Chanyeol’s attention. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the fingers. Pink and really pretty fingers. Slender and elegant. He had never seen such pretty fingers before. But before he could fully turn his head to get a look at who the fingers belonged to, the book that the person had been trying to reach for, fell down with a thud.

The other had finally managed to grasp a corner of the book, only to have it slip from the shelf and fall. Before he realized it, Chanyeol was bending down and picking up the book for the stranger and as he got up and finally looked at the person, he couldn’t help but stare at the boy in front of him.

Deep brown hair covering his forehead, the boy whispered a soft thank you to him. His big, chocolate brown eyes twinkled as he looked at Chanyeol, his pink lips spread into a small smile. And at that moment, all Chanyeol could think of was, _Man, he’s so beautiful_.

Getting up and rising to his full height, Chanyeol had mumbled a quick _it’s okay_ and handed the book to the small male. Standing next to him, he realized then, that the boy was nearly a head shorter than him. The height difference had made him feel as if he was a giant. The brunette had then quietly left the place and gone ahead to get his book issued, leaving Chanyeol to stare after him, as he watched him walk out the thick wooden doors of the school library.

That had been the first time Chanyeol had seen the pretty boy.

Chanyeol didn’t really learn the boy’s name that day, nor did he see him again for a few more days. All that stayed with him was the image of the beautiful brown eyes of the stranger.

It was 2 days before the mid term exams were about to begin, as he sat with Jongin and Sehun on their regular table at the cafeteria, that he saw the boy again. He was supposed to meet professor Kim to talk to him about some work he had taken up to get some extra credit and the meeting was due in 5 minutes. He had been busy wolfing down his food as the his friends cracked lame jokes about random people at school, when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair enter the cafeteria.

That day, the boy looked smaller than the last time, as he shuffled towards the food counter. Chanyeol followed the boy with his eyes, as the smaller male dug into his pockets to look for some change. A small frown marring his pretty face. Chanyeol thought that he looked very cute.

He watched as the boy got a tray of food and took a seat at a table at the end of the cafeteria. It seemed like he was sitting alone and Chanyeol felt confused as to why someone like him would have to have his lunch all by himself, not that he knew anything about the brunette and his personality. But he would’ve even probably gone up to him and introduced himself if it weren’t for the meeting with his professor.

With his eyes still trained on the boy, the tall boy had quickly gulped down the remains of his food and got up to dispose off his tray. His friends noticing that, did the same, saying something about going to meet Kyungsoo in the music room. And as they walked out of the crowded room, Chanyeol glanced back at the table where the boy was seated alone, quietly munching on a sandwich. But what nagged at the taller, was the fact that the boy kept staring at his lap, as if trying willfully to not meet the eyes of anyone around. 

That was the second time.

Lost in the grueling schedule for the exams, Chanyeol barely had time to think of anything else for days. His time comprised of him drowning himself in studies and surviving on copious amounts of coffee, which made him pretty incapable of focusing on anything or anyone. 

It was on the final day of his exam, as he walked out of the exam hall, that he finally took a deep, long breath and let go of all the stress that had kept him occupied. Stretching out his arms and yawning, he waited for Sehun and Jongin to join him so they could walk back home. It had been a tiring week and all he wanted to do, was to change into his pyjamas and to go to sleep as soon as he could.

Soon, the other two finished their exams and joined him and the three strolled out of school, finally relieved that the torture was over. As usual, the other two indulged in jokes and light banter, with Chanyeol laughing at a thing or two and humming whenever it was appropriate.

Before they reached home, Sehun felt the need to stop at a convenience store to grab something to eat and all three entered the building. As he waited for the two to pick something up, Chanyeol looked out of the window, only to see the familiar brunette walking past the shop. With him, Chanyeol noticed another familiar person. Leaning on the glass pane, Chanyeol watched the two of them walk till the end of the road and turn around the corner, trying to remember the name of the other boy.

A minute later, he recalled the name of the person. That had been Byun Baekbeum, the boy from section 2 of the 11th grade, his batch mate. As Sehun and Jongin finally purchased a few bags of chips and they all exited the shop, Chanyeol wondered as to how the boy was related to his batch mate. Not that it was any of his business, but it was out of mere curiosity that chanyeol wanted to know the relationship between the two. _Were they friends? Were the two dating?_ And with that on his mind, he didn't realize when they approached his house. Bidding goodbye to his friends, he quickly entered his house and saw his mother preparing dinner for the family. He told her about his exam and the two chatted for a while, when sleep started to finally get to him. Kissing his mother on her cheek, he told her that he would skip dinner because of the fatigue, and climbed the stairs to get to his room and the oh so comfortable bed of his.

That night, as Chanyeol lay on his bed, a duvet cocooning his body, he closed his eyes to the thoughts of the pretty boy. The small smile that he had given him that day at the library, etched into his memory.

That was the third time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so i saw Sehun's Dokgo rewind and it reminded me of this episode from Air gear (anime). Anyway, The web drama was nice and I couldn't help but imagine a similar story with Baekhyun and Chanyeol as the main characters.  
> I'm warning you, that it's kind of a copy of the plot line, and I don't claim any creativity, so please don't judge me. I've tried to change Chanyeol's character a little and to add a little drama to his life (change his history and his present). He goes to school, unlike Sehun's character and isn't really part of a gang. And I will add romantic elements to the story, so that will be a change. Other than that, the story is based on the web drama. Again, i merely wanted to write the story in a Baekyeol version.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
